What If: Bad Buisness
by dan-yoda
Summary: An AU story where all the good guys are bad and vise versa and shows what happens when you put superheroes in charge ov everything!


WHAT IF  
BAD BUISNESS  
  
BY YODAMAN  
  
Life. What is life? Is it the thing that makes us what we are? Is it some supernatural force that creates and destroys us? Or is it the chain of events that make up each of our days? Either way, life goes on and on and the events that happen to and around you happen and never change. But, what if they changed? What if the world you knew had been "re-imagined"? Would it be for the better? For the worse? Would the whole entire world be at stake or would nothing at all change at these courses of events? Some people wonder. And this is for those people who wonder. Today's question is: "What if Spider-Man and Elektra had a duel? Who would win? What would the effects be on the world as we know it? So sit back for a ride that will make you ask 'What If?' forever.  
  
Peter Parker, A.K.A. the amazing Spider-Man, had a score to settle. For a long time, Kingpin had been a crime boss, using his underlings to take over Hell's Kitchen and get a lot of money. But, being the smart person he was, Peter stopped Kingpin's empire and took all the money. Peter then became rich and famous, and made a lovely career as a businessman, using whatever means necessary to beat competition and get more money. But that wasn't enough for Kingpin.  
  
After the little fiasco, Kingpin used the last of his money to start a jewelry business. He actually became popular, but he missed the excitement of being a crime boss. So, naturally, he took it out on Spider- Man. He sent an assassin to kill his Aunt May and has threatened to kill his fiancé, Mary Jane Watson, if he doesn't give all his money back to Kingpin. Being the smart person he was, Peter refused his offer, but feared for MJ. It was a huge psychological trauma to lose his Aunt, but losing MJ would be worse. He had to find out who the assassin was, and only one man knew more about Kingpin than he did- it was the Man Without Fear.  
  
It was your typical day for Matt Murdock- there was a man stealing an old lady's purse.  
  
"Give me the money, woman", said the man as he held a gun to the lady's head. She then gave the man her purse and screamed. He then looked in the wallet and grabbed the money.  
  
"Thirty bucks?" said the man. "That's all you've got?"  
  
"It's enough to fight over", said Matt as he pulled on his mask. He then jumped out of the trees in which he was hiding and pounced on the man. The man shot his gun in the air but missed every shot. Matt then knocked the gun out of the man's hand and punched the man. Then man then cursed at Matt and became unconscious. The old lady then ran up to Matt and hugged him.  
  
"Oh, thank you Daredevil!" said the old lady. "You're my hero!" Matt then punched the lady, grabbed her purse, and ran off with it. Sure, there was only thirty bucks, but there were plenty of credit cards to screw around with. Right as he was about to make his getaway, Spider-Man swung in front of him and stopped him in his tracks  
"Oh come on, Peter", said Matt. "Don't get goody-goody now".  
  
"I'm not" said Peter. "No one has been goody-goody since Victor Von Doom took over this place."  
  
"Except those damn rebels", said Matt.  
  
"True, true", said Peter. "I need to talk to you about something".  
  
"Sure", said Matt. "What is it?"  
  
"Who is Kingpin's top assassin?" asked Peter.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" asked Matt.  
  
"She killed my aunt and it's looking for my girl", said Peter.  
  
"Oh", said Matt. "What weapon did the killer use against your aunt".  
  
"I don't know", said Peter. "Some kind of knife or sword".  
  
"It's defiantly Elektra", said Matt.  
  
"Who's that?" asked Peter.  
  
"She's this girl who kills people with these knife-things called sai"; said Matt. "She thinks I killed her dad".  
  
"Did you?" asked Peter.  
  
"Yeah", said Matt. "He had a big bank account. But forget about that. She then trained herself as a ninja and now's she's one of the world's most deadly assassins. She likes to work for Kingpin since he always pays her more than any other employer."  
  
"Where can I find her?" asked Peter.  
  
"She likes to hang out at Club McCoy", said Matt.  
  
"Thanks", said Peter. He then swung away to find his love's assassin. Matt then took off his costume and walked away with the bounty. He was going to have some serious fun with that money.  
  
Elektra Natchios took a Taxi to Club McCoy like she did every Friday night. She walked out of the Taxi to find the big, domed shaped club in which she was going.  
  
"HEY!" yelled the Taxi driver. "THAT WILL BE 4 DOLLARS!"  
"But I don't have any money", whined Elektra.  
  
"You give me money or I call police", said the taxi driver. Elektra then unsheathed her sai and pointed them at the car.  
  
"You see these sai?" exclaimed Elektra. "They are going to go in your gut if you make this one ride a free one." The Taxi driver then took off and Elektra laughed. That ninja training made life really fun.  
  
"Elektra" said a voice behind her. She turned around to see a really large man with big glasses and feet that looked to be about size 35.  
  
"Hank McCoy", said Elektra. "What's up?"  
  
"You know what's up", said Hank. "I don't want you pulling another one of those stunts."  
  
"You can't tell me what to do", said Elektra.  
  
"THIS IS MY BAR GODDAM YOU!" yelled Hank.  
  
"Well, this is outside", said Elektra.  
  
"Still", said Hank. "Every time you come here, you pull a stunt and people die. Now, after a while, people get scared. My business goes to hell. I only have three people in the bar right now! THREE! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" Elektra then unsheathed her Sai and twirled them around.  
  
"What are you going to do now?" asked Elektra. Hank then made a real loud roar. It was so loud that nearly everyone in New York heard it. Hank then started to pant real loud. Then, his clothes ripped and his skin was replaced by thick blue fur.  
  
"This", said Hank. He then lunged at Elektra, but she jumped away. Hank then ripped a light post out of the ground and swung it at her. She dodged it each time, but there was one unlucky time that it hit her. It sent her flying to the other side of the street, and Hank ran up to her. Right as he was about to attack her a big red blur pushed him out of the way and slammed him into a wall. The big red blur turned out to be Spider- Man.  
  
"ELEKTRA'S MINE!" yelled Hank.  
  
"No", said Peter. He rapped some webbing around Hank and threw him across the street. "She's mine". Hank then got up and lunged at Peter and a duel began between the two of them. As the too super humans were fighting, Elektra did the smart thing and ran away. Peter noticed that, but couldn't get her while Hank was still breathing. He then unsheathed his claws and slashed them at Peter. Peter then dodged every blow, but tripped on the fallen light post after a while. Hank tried to stab Peter with his claws, but Peter picked up the lamppost and swung it at Hank. Peter then grabbed a knife out of his costume and stabbed Hank. Hank would defiantly not bother Peter for a while.  
  
Elektra ran out of the place as soon as possible. She knew that she killed his Aunt, and he probably knew that she was targeting Mary Jane Watson next. She knew that Peter had equal (if not better) powers/strength than her, and that he might win in a fight against her. After minutes of running, she hid behind an old building and took a rest. Old Hank probably made a mess out of Peter. But her overconfidence overtook her once she was wrapped in webbing a few minutes later. She then unsheathed her sai and stood in a battle stance. Peter then drew out a bloodied knife and charged at her. She easily blocked every blow Peter did against her, for she was well trained in the arts of swordsmanship. She then kicked the knife out of Peter's hand and kicked him out of the way. She ran up to stab him, but Peter whipped out his webbing and grabbed each of her sai. He then tugged it with all his strength and they flew out of her hands. She then ran to grab her sai, but Peter tripped her before she could get to them. She then jumped up and tried to punch Peter. Her punches were weak due to her excessive running, and Peter easily blocked them. He then kicked Elektra into the wall and grabbed her sai.  
  
"Why don't you just cut my head off?" asked Elektra. "That would hurt less",  
  
"Because I want you to hurt", said Peter. He then sliced at Elektra several times so that she bled all over the floor and would die of blood lose. The then threw the sai across the street. "Just the way you hurt me". He then whipped out his webbing and swung to his apartment. Life was good now that he had his revenge. Really good.  
  
THE END 


End file.
